A healthcare provider that is legally permitted to prescribe medications, products, and/or services to a patient (herein referred to as a prescriber) may often have many options to choose from when selecting a prescription regimen for a patient. In many cases it is important to the overall health of the patient that the patient fill this prescription and follow the prescriber's prescription regimen. One problem that can occur is that the prescriber may write a prescription for a particular medication, product, or service and when the patient tries to fill the prescription, the patient may be informed that their pharmacy benefits provider will not cover any portion of the cost of the prescribed medication, product, or service because a prior authorization to obtain the prescribed medication, product, or service was necessary before the medication, product, or service could be prescribed. While prior authorization can be obtained from the pharmacy benefits provider after the medication has been prescribed, it can take several days to occur. This can result in the patient not filling the prescription and potentially not informing the prescriber that the prescription was never filled and the patient is not following the prescription regimen. In addition, the requirements for requesting prior authorization can be very detailed and elaborate. Errors in requests for prior authorization can further slow the process of obtaining prior authorization from the pharmacy benefits provider. Correcting those errors that are correctable in line with the processing of prior authorization requests can speed up the overall processing of prior authorization requests and improve the likelihood that the patient follows the prescription regimen.